<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Диск by Gonshyk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102655">Диск</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk'>Gonshyk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking and Entering, Inappropriate Erections, Liquid Ass, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Porn Video, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, What Was I Thinking?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Брейнсторму пора уже завязывать с вылазками в лаборатории других ученых.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brainstorm/Perceptor (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Perceptor, Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Drift/Other unknown mechs?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Полуночная миссия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishonastar/gifts">Wishonastar</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851393">The Disk</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishonastar/pseuds/Wishonastar">Wishonastar</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первое, что привлекло его внимание, это этикетка. Он взял это, чтобы посмотреть поближе. Он ничем не отличался от других. Маленький и черный, с деликатно напечатанными глифами сбоку. Ничего необычного. Он не часто находил что-то интересное на этих маленьких дисках. Обычно это были статистические данные. Чрезвычайно скучные. Тем не менее, в редких случаях он находил полезную информацию. Он подумал, что сегодня как раз такая ночь.</p>
<p>Любопытство грозило вскипеть, покуда Брейнсторм быстро прятал свое сокровище и делал ноги из лаборатории соперника - не забыв тщательно закрыть за собой дверь. Он зашел к себе в лабораторию вприпрыжку с коварной улыбкой, скрытой под маской. Так почему Персептору вздумалось надписать диск «ДРИФТ»? </p>
<p>Может ли это быть какой-то анаграммой, кодовым именем к огромному прорыву в науке? Возможно, этикетка была попыткой запутать, чтобы не допустить саботажа. Хорошо, это звучало довольно глупо... Кто бы вздумал похищать его исследования? О, да.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Кончики крыльев трепетали с едва скрываемым предвкушением, пока Брейнсторм помещал диск в привод.  Он постукивал пальцами по крышке своего стола. На диске было множество файлов, каждый с довольно специфическими названиями. Пожав плечами, он открыл первый файл.</p>
<p>Это было видео. Сцена представляла собой очень тускло освещенную комнату. Камера была нацелена на перезарядную платформу королевских размеров, расположенную в центре, где, к изумлению Брейнсторма, возлежал Дрифт. В очень соблазнительной позе. Выглядит несколько по-другому, нежели сейчас. Никаких мечей, намного меньше брони и отсутствовал знак фракции.  Внешне моложе.</p>
<p>Хотя каждый дюйм его корпуса по-прежнему был таким же изогнутым и притягательным. Если, конечно, вам нравились такие типажи. Брейнсторм особо не интересовался спортивными автомобилями - тем не менее, то, что он видел сейчас перед собой, конечно, требовало его изучения.</p>
<p>Он наблюдал, как еще один мех вошел в комнату. Мех выглядел крупнее, чем Дрифт и имел более угловатый корпус. Он незамедлительно склонился между ног Дрифта и начал ласкать внутреннюю часть бедер. Дрифт испустил театральный вздох и раздвинул ноги еще шире, позволяя шлему откинуться назад. Более крупный мех стал медленно двигаться вверх, вылизывая бёдра и все приближаясь к району тазовой секции. Затем камера сконцентрировалась на открывающейся панели Дрифта и...</p>
<p>Брейнсторм быстро встал. Что за шлак? Он вышел из файла и просканировал остальные. У каждого из них было – теперь, когда он как следует на них взглянул - очень шокирующее название. "Влажный в душе"... "Плененный на платформе", "Неминуемый интерфейс"... Да ради всего святого... Что Персептор делал с таким огромным количеством порно?  И не с кем не будь, а с самим вторым помощником!</p>
<p>После долгих внутренних споров Брейнсторм пришел к выводу, что ему необходимо просмотреть все содержимое на этом диске. Просто чтобы убедиться, что оно не содержит никаких скрытых исследований, конечно.</p>
<p>Кроме того, у него не было никаких планов на вечер...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Поздняя ночь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вода струилась вниз, брызгая на разогретый корпус. Дрифт стоял небрежно опираясь о стену. Его бедра раскрылись приглашающе. Он затрепетал когда огромные пальцы оглаживали невозможно сильные конечности и медленно пробираясь к его тазовой секции. Глосса хлестала и обхаживала панель пока не послышался ясный звук открытия панели открывающей доступ к сияющему порту. Встав на колени не названный мех приступил к поглощению своей пищи. Мягкий мяф Дрифта превратился в громкий стон пока он искал опору на стользкой поверхности стены душевой.</p><p>Брейнсторм судорожно завентилировал. Он снова переменил позицию. Одна рука трудилась над его коннектором, то медленно слабо поглаживать, то энергично растирая. Время от времени он сжимал кончик и хватаясь свободной рукой за стол около монитора. О, Праймас, Дрифт.</p><p>Глосса меха обвила внешний датчик Дрифта прежде чем снова вернуться в этот великолепный белоснежный порт. Глосса проникала внутрь и выскальзывала обратно стегнув мягкие металлические складки. Дрифт вентилировал выглядя самым соблазнительным образом, смотря прямо в камеру, губы приоткрыты и закатывая оптику как бы бросая вызов зрителю.    </p><p>Брейнсторм представил что это он был на коленях между бедер Дрифта вылизывая его так как это делал безымянный мех.</p><p>Конечно же Персептор будет зрителем. Его прицельный монокль сосредоточенно нацелен на сцену развернувшуюся перед ним.  Он бы смотрел как Брейнсторм медленно раскрывал могучего меха пригвожденного к стене. Он будет ерзать в своем кресле и изредка потирая свою паховую панель.  Когда он больше не мог этого терпеть он уберет свою паховую панель и возьмет себя в руки. Настойчиво потирая коннектор вверх-вниз.  Наконец теряясь в ощущениях. Перси, о сладостный Перси. </p><p>Возвращаясь к видео, бедра Дрифта теперь были широко заведены, красивые ноги зацепились высоко чтобы заключить в кольцо корпус меха. Не названный мех высвободил коннектор. Поднимаясь высоко между ними готовый к финальному акту. Он вошел в порт Дрифта. Камера сделала наезд на эту сцену. Можно было увидеть как стенки порта зацепились и втягивают внутрь огромный коннектор. Как только мех полностью вошел тут же сразу стал медленно выходить.  Дрифт издал нетерпеливый стон. Чтобы действо ускорилось. Звук удара метала о метал и грохот вент раздавался эхом по комнате.</p><p>Брейнсторм учащенно завентилировал.  Рот широко открыт, бедра быстро поднимались со стула когда его коннектор встречался с рукой, снова и снова. Его процессор свирепствовал. Он представлял под собой Персептора. Черные руки на его корпусе, трогая его везде. Пощипывали кончики крыльев. Расточая ему похвалы. Он настойчиво толкался в руку Персептора. Он чувствовал как его порт сжимается на его слишком твердом коннекторе. Ему нужно было перезагрузиться.</p><p>На видео Дрифта скрутил спазм, его ноги сжались, а руки на смерть вцепились в корпус. Безымянный мех затих и крякнул.</p><p>В тоже самое время Брейнсторм достиг своего пика. Он изрек имя Перси когда его оптика моргнула и корпус окаменел. Стабильный поток трансфлюида хлынул из навершия его коннектора. Трансфлюид забрызгал его грудную броню и сочился сквозь пальцы.</p><p>Тяжело вентилируя Брейнсторм медленно потушил оптику.  Пока процессор принудительно уходил в отключку, он бросил последний взгляд на маленький диск. </p><p>Хмм. Возможно ему стоило вернуть этот диск.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. На следующее утро</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Персептор расхаживал взад-вперед. Он уже перевернул свою лабораторию вверх дном в процессе поиска недостающего диска. Как он мог быть таким легкомысленным? Он попытался заново осмыслить свои действия в течении прошлого дня и возвращался к тому же выводу. Диск был на его столе. Другого варианта быть не могло! Но, не смотря на то, сколько бы раз он ни проверял и перепроверял стопку, он все так же оказывался с пустыми руками. Всякий раз накатывала паника, когда он пытался обдумать произошедшее. Мог ли кто-то увидеть диск и забрать его? Его лаборатория была заперта. У кого есть полномочия, чтобы войти? Может быть, Родимус? Что могло ему понадобиться в лаборатории посреди ночи?  Нет, маловероятно. Магнус? Нет, он бы спросил разрешения, и - красть собственность... Никогда. Дрифт? Нет, нет, нет, он бы не стал, не так ли?</p><p>Персептор продолжал расхаживать туда-сюда. Никто не мог знать о его маленькой одержимости. Он будет унижен. Он будет выглядеть извращенцем и полным ничтожеством. Он представил, как об этом узнает Дрифт. Захочет ли он снова с ним заговорить? Что за больной мех будет кропотливо собирать порно столетней давности, в котором фигурирует один из его близких друзей? Особенно из прошлой жизни, которую тот не желал особо вспоминать. Это был его худший кошмар.</p><p>Резкий стук и череда сквернословия прервали его внутренние терзания. Персептор выглянул за дверь и увидел в конце коридора Вирля, возле лаборатории Брейнсторма.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда Брейнсторм, наконец, пришел в себя, была уже середина утра, и прошло прилично времени с начала его смены. Его системы запускались вяло и, когда его оптика включилась, он обнаружил себя все еще распростертым на столе. О, да, верно. Несвежий трансфлюид высох и запёкся на его корпусе. Процессор мучила боль средней интенсивности от недостатка подзарядки. Вообще он так и находился бы в подзарядке, если бы не этот неистовый шум. Похоже, что кто-то дубасил в дверь.</p><p>Внезапно непрерывный стук утих, и он смог расслышать как какие-то приглушенные спорящие голоса. Им овладела паника, когда он услышал звук вводимого кода, открывающего дверь. О, шлак. Единственное, что Брейнсторм смог придумать, это придвинуть стул поближе к столу, чтобы скрыть свой запачканный корпус.</p><p>Ввалился Вирль со следующим за ним по пятам взволнованным Персептором.  </p><p>Вирль вальяжно остановился посреди лаборатории, щелкая своими клешнями.</p><p>- В чем задержка?  Ты обещал, что моя пушка будет починена этим утром в первую очередь. У меня есть планы на эту малышку. </p><p>- Я приношу свои извинения, Брейнсторм. Вирль настоял, чтобы я открыл дверь,  - пробормотал Персептор. - Я уверен, что он бы взорвал все до полпути к Кибертрону, если бы я не исполнил просьбу. Почему ты не ответил сразу? – Персептор направил обвиняющий взгляд в его сторону.</p><p>Краткий миг, пока он дожидался ответа, было тихо.  Мягкие настойчивые стоны теперь заполняли лабораторию.</p><p>- Что за...</p><p>Персептор остановился на полуслове, когда Вирль пронесся мимо и подскочил к столу, за которым наполовину спрятался Брейнсторм. Вирль наклонил свой шлем на сторону.</p><p>- Так, и что у нас тут?</p><p>В ужасе Брейнсторм начал бормотать какие-то оправдания о работе допоздна, пытаясь прикрыть содержимое диска, который так и не прекращал проигрываться.</p><p>Вирль оказался быстрее, бросившись вперёд и выбив стул из-под Брейнсторма.  Тот рухнул недостойной кучкой деталей на пол.</p><p>Вглядевшись в экран, Вирль хмыкнул.</p><p>- Хмм... Что нашел Вирлец? Никогда ничего подобного не видел! А если подумать - забудь про эту пушку. Планы изменились.</p><p>Единственная оптика Вирля вспыхнула и сузилась в одну точку.  Одним быстрым движением маленький диск был выдернут из компьютера и надежно спрятан. Он повернулся и вылетел из лаборатории так быстро, насколько могли нести его тощие ноги.</p><p>Брейнсторм произнес тихое «Нет!», глядя со своего места на полу, как Вирль покидает его лабораторию.</p><p>Все это время Персептор стоял молча, застыв на месте и с выражением ужасающего осознания уставившись на Брейнсторма.</p><p>***</p><p>Брейнсторм смотрел на приближающуюся бурю. Для остальных Персептор бы выглядел спокойным. Совершенно уравновешенный, рассудительный мех, который держит свои эмоции в узде и заслуживающий уважения своих коллег. К сожалению Брейнсторма, он знал разницу. Он работал с Персептором слишком долго.  Он обратил внимание на тонкие изменения и предупреждающие знаки, которые в момент переменили выражение обычно его безэмоционального лица. На самом деле Брейнсторм испытывал огромное удовлетворение, зная, что он (не единожды!) доводил своего коллегу так, что тот терял драгоценный контроль.</p><p>Брейнсторм вздрогнул. Это было ни в коем случае не сексуально. </p><p>В этот раз была абсолютно другая ситуация. Хммм. </p><p>Брейнсторм медленно встал. Он оглядел себя и заметил серебристую полосу, присохшую к его груди - остатки его ночной деятельности. Он снова взглянул на Персептора, прежде чем начать говорить.</p><p>- А у тебя есть любимый эпизод? Ты должен признать, что та сцена в душе...</p><p>Прежде чем Брейнсторм успел закончить, он почувствовал, как его ноги выбивают из-под него второй раз за это утро. Его голова очень сильно ударилась о холодный металлический пол. Его руки оказались выкручены до боли за спиной, и он почувствовал пистолет, аккуратно приставленный к его виску.</p><p>Ох, шлак.</p><p>***</p><p>Безумно хихикая про себя, Вирль поднапряг процессор. Так много возможностей... Что он должен делать? Во-первых, копии. Да, надо сделать копии... потом другая идея осенила его. Он направился в низ корпуса корабля, салютуя искроеду, чье искалеченное тело все еще можно было видеть торчащим из квантового двигателя. Оттуда он двинулся в сторону зазубренного куска стали, чтобы открыть вход в небольшое неиспользуемое складское помещение. Здесь он может переждать до вечера. Да, сегодня у его товарищей по команде будет особое угощение.</p><p>***</p><p>Вернувшись в лабораторию, Персептор не ослабил хватку. Вытащил пистолет и был готов вогнать заряд в шлем самовлюбленного гения.</p><p> </p><p>После непродолжительного времени Брейнсторм первым нарушил тишину.</p><p>- Я вижу, что ты все еще носишь эти пистолеты при себе. Приятно знать... </p><p>- Ты не думаешь, что возможно, сможешь ослабить хватку на моих руках? Они начинают затекать.</p><p>Брейнсторм пискнул, когда Персептор всем своим весом надавил на спину Брейнсторма. Он говорил медленно, с едва сдерживаемой яростью.</p><p>- Ты вломился в мою лабораторию и украл мою собственность.</p><p>- Ну, технически - да, знаешь, я «позволил себе», но я думаю, что у Дрифта может быть другой взгляд на этот диск, который является «твоей собственностью».</p><p>Брейнсторм вскрикнул, когда его рука была выкручена еще сильнее.</p><p>Опираясь на распростертый корпус своей жертвы, Персептор произнёс ровным тоном: </p><p>- Послушай меня, Брейнсторм. Я хочу, чтобы ты четко понял две вещи.  Во-первых, ты вернешь мой диск обратно, и мы больше никогда не будем поднимать эту тему. Ты меня понял?</p><p>Брейнсторм ответил:</p><p>- Да, конечно, вернуть порнуху Перси. Тчк. Не говорить ни душе. Тчк. Я слежу за твоей мыслью. И второе?</p><p>- Ради Праймуса, сходи в душ!</p><p>С этим Персептор выпустил Брейнсторма из смертельной хватки и быстро ретировался в безопасное пространство своего рабочего места.  Как только дверь закрылась (и надежно), он нашел неиспользуемый угол, сполз вниз по стене, обнимая руками колени. Это был неудачный день.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. В поисках Утраченного Ковчега</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Небольшая группка из экипажа собралась в баре Сверва, чтобы посмотреть последний фильм, который выбрал для ночного киносеанса Тейлгейт. Согласно аннотации, это была «Боевая история с приключениями, романтикой и героизмом, повествующая о том, как археолог ищет потерянное сокровище». Что представлялось целесообразным с учетом собственных обстоятельств экипажа.</p><p>Когда все расселись, Сверв включил экран проектора и Ревайнд взял выбранный диск, пожав плечами на заголовок, вставил его и нажал на кнопку воспроизведения.</p><p>Прошла пара минут и Тейлгейт задал вопрос:</p><p>- Это ведь не похоже на «В поисках потерянного ковчега»?</p><p>- Эй, оставь, это похоже на Дрифта, - ответил Сверв.</p><p>Сцена длилась некоторое время. Потом Тейлгейт снова прервал молчание:</p><p>- Что он делает?</p><p>Ответа не последовало.</p><p>Вирль, притаившийся в уголке, тихонько хихикнул и щелкнул клешнями.</p><p>Циклонус неловко поерзал на своем сидении рядом с Тейлгейтом.</p><p>- Мы должны уйти. Это неправильно.</p><p>Родимус тихо присвистнул:</p><p>- Выглядит довольно правильно с того места, где я сижу, - его вент-система во всю пыталась справиться с жаром, исходящим от его корпуса.</p><p>- Эмм, ну... Дрифт выглядит так, будто он наслаждается собой, - ответил Тейлгейт, бешено краснея.</p><p>Родимус подпрыгнул на своем сидении.</p><p>- О, это просто великолепно. Я обязательно попрошу его научить меня этому движению, когда у нас будет следующий спарринг.</p><p>- Это, должно быть, подделка, ни один мех не может изогнуться таким образом, - вглядываясь, заявил Ревайнд.</p><p>Рэтчет, который до этого едва не заснул, внезапно увлекся фильмом.</p><p>- Я думаю, что это правда. Он, в конце концов, чрезвычайно гибок, когда сражается. Мне всегда было интересно, а таков ли он и на платформе.</p><p>Челюсть Ревайнда отвисла.</p><p>Он смотрел, как Рэтчет пересел поближе, пристально глядя на экран с куда большим интересом, чем можно было ожидать от старого медика.</p><p>Казалось, никто больше никуда не спешил.</p><p>***</p><p>Тем временем, Брейнсторм топал по коридору, бурча себе под нос. С него уже достаточно. Он обыскивал корабль весь день, все еще не имея ни малейшего представления о местонахождении ходячей катастрофы. Вирль очевидно залег на дно (по причинам, которые он, вероятно, не хотел знать). Пауза, безусловно, затянулась. Он остановился перед дверью в бар Сверва. Там, казалось, было довольно тихо. Толкнув дверь, он вошел и остановился как вкопанный, когда увидел то, что было перед ним на экране. Вы, наверное, шутите. Ни один мех не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто вошел. Похоже, они все были увлечены действом, разворачивающимся на экране. О, Праймус... Почему?</p><p>Сверв, наконец, обернулся и увидел его, стоящим у двери.</p><p>- Эй, Брейнсторм, - он выглядел смущённо и потирал затылок, - кажется, кто-то подменил наш сегодняшний фильм.</p><p>Брейнсторм, повернувшись, увидел в углу Вирля, выглядевшего особенно самодовольно.</p><p>- Прекрасно, вечеринка окончена, - объявил Брейнсторм.</p><p>Вирль состроил недовольную гримасу:</p><p>- О, но мы только что добрались до годноты.</p><p>Брейнсторм обернулся к экрану и поёжился. Похоже, Дрифт выполнял стойку на руках, жестко прижатый к стене мехом, который собирался войти в перевернутый порт. Брейнсторм содрогнулся, когда ещё один мех вошел в комнату. Первый мех замедлился, чтобы позволить второму присесть и разместиться передо ртом Дрифта...</p><p>В это время дверь в бар Сверва снова открылась, и в комнату шагнул Дрифт.</p><p>- Извините, я опоздал. Надеюсь, я ничего не пропустил...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Открытия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Глубокий звериный рык эхом раздавался по всей комнате, когда Дрифт медленно приближался к экрану проектора. Мечи обнажены, оптика мерцала опасным темно-красным, поскольку он, казалось, вибрировал от неконтролируемого гнева. Лезвия палашей замелькали в лучах света, испускаемого фильмом, продолжающим проигрываться.</p><p>Затем, в акте «божественного искусства фехтования», как позже кто-то назовет это, шнур к проектору был отрублен, а сам экран был нарезан на дюжину кусков, которые мягко опустились на пол вокруг ног Дрифта.</p><p>Брейнсторм понял это как намек на использование двери для побега, однако был остановлен как вкопанный летящим мечом, крепко пригвоздившим его руку к стене.</p><p>Брейнсторм вскрикнул. Дрифт зарычал. А Вирль согнулся пополам от хохота. Он держался за бока, едва сдерживаясь.</p><p>Смех привлек внимание Дрифта. Как зверь, нацелившийся на добычу, он встретился оптикой с оптикой Вирля. Открыв рот, обнажил заостренные клыки и снова зарычал.</p><p>Вирль моргнул.</p><p>- Ой-ой.</p><p>Дрифт двигался с молниеносной скоростью, промчавшись через комнату. Он разнёс один стол в хлам и продолжил путь, кувырком перескочив через второй. Быстро метнулся, поймав Вирля врасплох. Он угодил обеими ногами в середину корпуса вертолета, эффективно крутанув большого меха. В мгновение ока Дрифт оказался на спине Вирля. Одна рука захватила его шлем, а другая крепко держала клинок напротив главной энергонной магистрали в шее.</p><p>Вирль поднял свои клешни вверх, сдаваясь.</p><p>- Тпру, полегче, парень.</p><p>- Послушай, я клянусь, что тут я абсолютно невиновен.</p><p>Указал на Брейнсторма:</p><p>- Вот парень, который тебе нужен.</p><p>Дрифт склонил голову набок, переведя взгляд в сторону свисающего Брейнсторма, отчаянно пытавшегося освободиться.</p><p>Брейнсторм прекратил борьбу.</p><p>- Эй, подожди минутку. Я только нашел диск, а ты был тем, кто украл его и решил показать всему экипажу корабля.</p><p>- Да, а ты скажи мне, чем ты занимался, пока смотрел его? - парировал Вирль.</p><p>Брейнсторм что-то невнятно забубнил. Дрифт зарычал. А Вирль воспользовался своей возможностью. Он провернул руки в плечах, схватил меха-обидчика и грубо швырнул его в обратном направлении через бар, из которого он пришел. Дрифт разбил еще один стол, отправляя в полет стаканы и брызнувшие во все стороны осколки.</p><p>- Это должно быть больно, - содрогнулся Родимус.</p><p>Слегка ошалевший, но с решительным выражением фейсплета, Дрифт взял себя в руки. Не тратя времени, он переместил свой вес для большей устойчивости. Со взглядом, устремлённым на Вирля, Дрифт потянулся за спину. В действии, которое редко кто видел, Дрифт вытащил Великий меч из ножен и поднял его над собой. Зал ахнул.</p><p>Вирль оценивающе оглядел Дрифта.</p><p>- Всё, я пошёл.</p><p>С этими словами мех без «каких-либо слабостей» возглавил безумный бросок к двери. В считанные секунды бар опустел, остался только Брейнсторм в ожидании своей судьбы.</p><p>Сглотнув, он взглянул на Дрифта.</p><p>- Э... Привет?</p><p>Дрифт свирепо зыркнул на него. Ткнул кончиком Великого меча:</p><p>- Начинай говорить.</p><p>Брейнсторм провентилировал. Он выпятил грудь и расправил плечи, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть и звучать убедительно.</p><p>- Ну, дело было так. На днях я разбирал некоторые старые механизмы и наткнулся на этот маленький диск с твоим именем на нем. Праймус знает, откуда он взялся. Вообще-то, я не собираю такие вещи. Не мое. Предпочитаю огнестрельное оружие. В общем, Вирль, должно быть, увидел его и схватил с моего стола сегодня утром. Ммм... я сожалею об этом.</p><p>Дрифт приблизился к стене. Он наклонился ниже, острые зубы оказались в опасной близости от жизненно важных компонентов, которыми Брейнсторм очень дорожил. Он взялся за меч, удерживающий Брейнсторма.</p><p>- Но ты сказал, что украл его. – Выдохнул Дрифт ему в шею.</p><p>- О, да, верно... Шлак.</p><p>Дрифт провернул меч и прошипел в аудио Брейнсторма:</p><p>- Правду - немедленно!</p><p>- Ай... Хорошо, хорошо... Он принадлежит Перси. Я вломился в его лабораторию. Увидел. Взял. Думал, что это может оказаться исследованием. Оказалось, что нет. Ха-ха.</p><p>Дрифт перестал крутить меч и сделал шаг назад, на его фейсплейте отразилось недоумение.</p><p>- Что?</p><p>- Да я знаю, правда? У меня была та же реакция. Извращенец. Говорят, что в тихом омуте шарки водятся...</p><p>- Довольно! - Выражение на фейсплете Дрифта сменилось на отвращение. Он убрал Великий меч и повернулся, чтобы уйти.</p><p>- Эй, погоди, ты не можешь оставить меня висеть тут! - умолял Брейнсторм.</p><p>Дрифт вышел за дверь, даже не обернувшись.</p><p>Брейнсторм вздохнул. Ну, если подумать, могло быть и хуже.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Рэтчет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- Привет, док. Мне кажется, что пришло время для моего обтирания губкой.</p><p>Рэтчет вздрогнул.</p><p>- О, да, давай тебя сделаем по-настоящему чистым, Дрифт.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Извините, это небольшое отступление от основной сюжетной линии. Мне подумалось, что Рэтчет тоже может немного повеселиться.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рэтчет задумчиво посмотрел на черный диск, который держал в своих манипуляторах. Он заплатил достаточно высокую цену Вирлю на его «маленьком черном рынке», чтобы приобрести копию этого. Хммм. Он действительно должен сообщать о действиях Вирля Ультра Магнусу. В конце концов, это было бы правильно. Опять же, как он мог упустить такую возможность? Любопытство и собственные желания Рэтчета победили и, игнорируя свою совесть, он вставил диск в терминал. Да, он отправится в плавильни (вместе с автором данного фика [видимо, и с переводчиком XD ]).</p><p>Пробежавшись взглядом по названиям, Рэтчет нашел то, что мгновенно обратило на себя его внимание. «Медицинские Злоключения». Лёгкий румянец распространился по его щекам, когда он нажал на открытие файла.</p><p>Появившаяся сцена была более подробная, чем та, которую он видел у Сверва. Камера перемещалась по комнате, показывая ряд медицинских платформ наряду со стандартным оборудованием, которое опознал Рэтчет. Фейсплет медика нагрелся. Интересно. Казалось, эта маленькая фантазия была снята в настоящем медицинском учреждении, в отличие от сомнительных задних комнат в каком-нибудь борделе. Рэтчет наблюдал, как мех с красным крестом на руке зашел в комнату. Он откинул белую занавеску вокруг одной из платформ, скрывавшую Дрифта, соблазнительно разлёгшегося в центре.</p><p>- Привет, док. Мне кажется, что пришло время для моего обтирания губкой.</p><p>Рэтчет вздрогнул.</p><p>- О, да, давай тебя сделаем по-настоящему чистым, Дрифт.</p><p>Врач воспользовался губкой, смоченной в чистящем растворе, медленно протирая кругами грудную броню Дрифта. Он ласкал гладкий блестящий металл, нежно проводя губкой вдоль обводов его корпуса. Оттуда он постепенно проложил себе путь вниз, к одному из пышных бедер Дрифта и снова вверх, намеренно задержавшись лишь на долю секунды подольше над интерфейс-панелью Дрифта, прежде чем вновь спуститься вниз по другой хорошо сложенной ноге. Дрифт издал мягкое мяуканье, отрывая плечи от платформы в попытке получить лучшее представление о действии, однако был быстро отброшен вниз тяжелой рукой врача.</p><p>- Ты должен лежать смирно. Предписание врача.</p><p>Затем доктор снова взял губку и продолжил не спеша втирать очиститель в грудную броню Дрифта. Порой он пробегался пальцами между пластинами его брони, находя небольшие чувствительные участки, отчего Дрифт извивался на платформе.</p><p>- Я думаю, этого достаточно.</p><p>Дрифт захныкал и надул губы на камеру.</p><p>- Но, док, вы пропустили одно местечко.</p><p>С тихим щелчком Дрифт убрал свою панель. Рэтчет наблюдал, как коннектор Дрифта встал. И какое это зрелище было! Красивые био-лайты бежали по стволу белой глянцевой конечности, переливаясь разными оттенками красного. Рэтчет глубоко вдохнул, и его кулеры взревели. Его оптика металась по комнате, проверяя (примерно в пятый раз за этот вечер), что дверь в кварту надежно заперта. Когда он был удовлетворен, он переместился на стул, расставляя бедра. Дрожащими руками он тоже открыл свою панель. Вместо того, чтобы использовать свой коннектор, он испытывал огромное удовольствие в перебирании пальцами мягкого влажного металла окантовки его порта. С довольным кряхтением он прибавил чувствительности в руках.</p><p>Фильм продолжился.</p><p>Забыв о губке, офицер-медик позволил своим рукам блуждать по коннектору Дрифта. Он неторопливо исследовал жесткую конечность, водя пальцами вверх и вниз, выгоняя небольшое количество жидкости из навершия. Дрифт уперся локтями в платформу.</p><p>- Похоже, вы снова испачкали меня, док. Вы должны это очистить.</p><p>Ухмыляясь, Дрифт раздвинул ноги, когда врач взобрался на платформу и расположился между ними. Его глосса атаковала и вылизывала навершие коннектора Дрифта начисто, в то время как его рука отправилась работать над стволом.</p><p>Рэтчет захныкал от увиденного, слегка дразня себя, позволяя пальцам оглаживать вход в порт. Наконец, очень аккуратно он вставил один палец внутрь. Как и ожидалось, вся сенсорная сеть потрескивала от энергии. Интенсивные - было единственным эпитетом, которым он мог описать сочетание ощущений, струившихся через порт и руки. Он успокоился.</p><p>- Вау.</p><p>Когда первый шок схлынул, он начал двигать пальцем внутри порта. Он нежно поглаживал внутренние узлы, пробуждая их к жизни. Ммм… Он не делал такого в течение длительного времени. Чувствуя себя немного более амбициозным, он вставил второй палец.</p><p>Дрифт застонал, когда его коннектор запульсировал от удовольствия. Теперь он находился глубоко внутри впускного канала врача. Доктор схватил Дрифта за бедра, резко поднимая и опуская шлем по мере того, как он жадно заглатывал объемистый коннектор. Потом он замедлил свои действия, чтобы глосса могла обвить навершие. Бедра Дрифта взметнулись с платформы, только чтобы с шумом снова удариться об нее.</p><p>Выпустив коннектор изо рта, медик заявил:</p><p>- Ну-ка, ну-ка, так у нас ничего не получится. Я не позволю, чтобы кто-то из моих пациентов напрягался.</p><p>Дрифт зарычал от потери ощущений. Доктор только хмыкнул. Затем он открыл собственную панель, выставляя напоказ свой хорошо смазанный порт. Наклонившись над стоящим коннектором Дрифта, он скользнул на него. Врач испустил стон, когда пациент полностью его заполнил.</p><p>Он начал двигаться, вцепившись в бедра Дрифта, скрежеща по ним. Смесь жидкостей капала на постель, когда темп стал ускоряться. Корпус Дрифта вздрогнул.</p><p>Рэтчет опустился на свои пальцы. Воображая, что он оседлал коннектор Дрифта. Желание и томление пробежали по его корпусу. Это не займет много времени. Он всхлипнул, любуясь, как восхитительное тело Дрифта реагирует на удовольствие.</p><p>Фейсплет Дрифта нахмурился, когда он боролся за контроль.</p><p>Рэтчет пыхтел. Его пальцы быстро мелькали, входя и выходя из порта.</p><p>Когда это стало чересчур для него, Дрифт повернулся к камере. Она приблизила его лицо. Хладагент собрался бисеринками на его лбу, губы приоткрылись, а оптика потускнела. Его шлем откинулся назад. Корпус напрягся. Дрифт выглядел сюрреалистично, словно находился под действием «экстази».</p><p>Это раскалило тело Рэтчета до запредельного уровня. Его клапан сократился, жёстко зажимая ему пальцы, и вызывая немедленную перезагрузку.</p><p>Он почти кричал имя Дрифта, когда через него прокатывала волна за волной интенсивного удовольствия.</p><p>Когда все закончилось, он обмяк в своем кресле, совершенно измученный.</p><p>Рэтчет сонно посмотрел на экран. Было ли это игрой его воображения, или Дрифт улыбнулся ему? Праймус, он действительно был слишком стар для этого.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Конфронтация</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дрифт прогуливался по коридорам «Лост Лайта». </p><p>Его гнев практически утих к тому времени, когда он достиг лабораторий. Было уже поздно, но он подозревал, что Персептор все еще работает.</p><p>Вздохнув, он посмотрел на диск, который вертел в руках — он схватил его перед тем как покинуть бар. Тот содержал в себе несколько болезненных воспоминаний. Он не стеснялся их, нет, просто они напомнили ему о прошлом, давно позабытом. Обитая на улицах, он пережил трудности, которые другие никогда не поймут. Эти фильмы были простым способом заработать немного быстрых денег (и иногда ему даже нравилось). Но всё это в прошлом,  которое теперь было позади, поэтому обнаружение «печатной копии» этой жизни выводило из себя в высшей степени. </p><p>Он остановился, когда перед его фейсплетом оказалась дверь лаборатории. Не очень-то он был готов к предстоящей беседе — просто стоял и восхищался темнотой.</p><p>Его мысли вернулись к рекерам, где он впервые встретил Перси. Он ощутил мгновенное единение и уважение к ученому, ставшему снайпером. Они прикрывали друг другу спины с первого дня, сражаясь бок о бок в течение многих лет. Он считал его другом. Но и только. Дрифт так никогда и не отважился углубить их отношения. В конце концов, он ушел. Вот и все. </p><p>Когда он узнал, что Персептор на борту «Лост Лайта», он разыскал его, и они возобновили знакомство. Он наслаждался визитами в лабораторию и был очарован Персептором, работающим над экспериментами далеко за пределами его понимания. </p><p>Теперь он задумался. Было ли между ними что-то большее? </p><p>На самом деле, Дрифт не представлял. Все, что он знал, это то, что он никогда не мог злиться на него. Вообще, все меха имели право на свои секреты. Это позор, что его тайна стала достоянием общественности.</p><p>Но, возможно, он мог бы использовать случившееся себе во благо. Дрифт ухмыльнулся. Если Персептор хотел его подобным образом, не повредит дать ему то, чего он жаждал? Может, хоть раз? Его фейсплет нагрелся при этой мысли и его прошила небольшая вспышка эмоционального возбуждения. В процессоре сформировался план. Да, это будет весело.<br/>Собрав каждую каплю мужества, которой обладал, он спрятал диск в сабспейс и осторожно толкнул дверь.</p><p>***</p><p>Услышав что дверь в его лабораторию открылась, Персептор поднял взгляд от работы и, к своему ужасу, увидел быстро приближающегося Дрифта. Он двигался уверенно, «крылья» шлема стояли торчком, и легкая улыбка освещала его красивый фейсплет. Персептор улыбнулся в ответ как можно увереннее, в то время как его искра тревожно кувыркнулась.</p><p>Дрифт прохаживался по лаборатории, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы потыкать пальцем в заинтересовавшие его предметы.</p><p>— В последнее время тебя было не видно, — сказал он.</p><p>— Я был занят, — ответил Персептор, косясь на Дрифта, взявшего в руки дорогостоящую колбу.</p><p>— Правда? — Дрифт тяжело вздохнул. — Слишком занят, чтобы поговорить со мной?</p><p>— Нет, конечно же, нет, — ответил Персептор.</p><p>— Я ходил на интересное кино в бар Сверва сегодня вечером.</p><p>— О. — Персептор поднял один надлинзовый щиток. — Как фильм?</p><p>— Скажем так — Сверву придется немного прибраться.</p><p>Персептор выглядел озадаченным.</p><p>Дрифт перестал расхаживать по комнате и повернулся к нему. Он небрежно вытащил что-то из сабспейса.</p><p>— Я решил вернуть фильм, который они смотрели. Мне кажется, что это твое.</p><p>Дрифт кинул диск на датапад, на котором работал Персептор. Тот опустил взгляд и вздрогнул. Его прицельная рамка сосредоточилась на крошечном диске в надежде, что он может воспламениться, если на него смотреть достаточно долго. Когда этого не случилось, он приложил руку ко лбу и потер, молча проклиная Брейнсторма. Он услышал мягкий звук шагов Дрифта, шагнувшего, чтобы встать перед ним.</p><p>— Перси, посмотри на меня. </p><p>Не поднимая шлема, он выдавил:</p><p>— Пожалуйста, Дрифт, ты должен знать, что я сожалею…</p><p>Дрифт вздохнул. Он присел на угол стола перед Персептором. </p><p>— Очень необычно, что у тебя есть такие вещи. Что все это значит, Перс?</p><p>Персептор сжал свои серво на коленях, прежде чем, наконец, установить зрительный контакт с ним. Он тщательно подбирал слова. </p><p>— Ты знаешь, что я скучал по тебе, когда ты ушел? </p><p>Он продолжил:<br/>— Однажды я наткнулся на один из твоих фильмов, и я думаю, что стал немного одержим. Я начал собирать их. Ты должен знать, что ты… ну, откровенно говоря… очень привлекательный мех.</p><p>Дрифт улыбнулся, наклонив голову в сторону:<br/>— Ты все еще так думаешь?</p><p>Персептор моргнул.</p><p>— Я… Ну…да.</p><p>Дрифт наклонился ближе. Со странной ухмылкой на лице, которую Персептор не мог расшифровать, он дохнул ему в шею… <br/>— Ты все еще хочешь меня?</p><p>Персептор пролепетал:<br/>— Что? Нет! … Я имею в виду, конечно же, да! … Конечно, я бы никогда не решился…<br/>Персептор был прерван Дрифтом, прижавшим свои губы к его, и очень теплый соблазнительный поцелуй был запечатлен на них, что заставило его искру подпрыгнуть.</p><p>Дрифт отстранился. Персептор зажмурился, румянец выступил на его щеках.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, как очаровательно ты выглядишь, когда волнуешься, Перси?</p><p>Дрифт ухмыльнулся:<br/>— Ты действительно хочешь продолжить? </p><p>Возбужденный поступившим предложением, подогревавшим давно забытые блоки нейросетей, Персептор безмолвно кивнул.<br/>Дрифт замурлыкал. Придвинувшись ближе, он открыл рот, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Их глоссы встретились в этот раз и, лаская, обследовали линии вокруг друг друга. Дрифт ещё больше сдвинул Персептора, заставляя оседлать стул, положив одну руку ему на спину, а другой придерживая за голову, грубо прижимаясь к нему как можно теснее собственным корпусом. Они продолжили изучать рты друг друга. Персептор разогревался под ним. </p><p>Когда Дрифт, наконец, отстранился, выражение его фейсплейта было самодовольным, когда он смотрел вниз, на все еще озадаченного, но теперь полностью заведенного снайпера. </p><p>Персептор выдохнул:<br/>— Ты должен ненавидеть меня.</p><p>— Я не могу тебя ненавидеть, Перси. </p><p>Дрифт ухмыльнулся. </p><p>— Но ты можешь загладить свою вину.</p><p>— Как? — Персептор выглядел озадаченным.</p><p>— Я хочу сделать еще один фильм. Начать свою собственную коллекцию, — Дрифт указал на него. — С тобой. <br/>Он облизнул губы. </p><p>— Я примерно думал на счет такого содержания: «Поздней ночью в лаборатории».</p><p>Персептор открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но сумел издать лишь негромкий жалкий писк.</p><p>— Тогда я принимаю это как «да»?</p><p>Персептор ошарашено кивнул.</p><p>***</p><p>По прошествии некоторого времени Брейнсторму, наконец, удалось освободиться от меча Дрифта. Кряхтя от усилий, он отбросил металл и использовал свободную руку, чтобы остановить поток энергона, который хлестал из раны. Кое-как выбравшись в коридор, он отправился в сторону лаборатории. Медбей может подождать. Он молился, чтобы не было слишком поздно для спасенияего возлюбленного ученого от ужасной участи быть разрубленным пополам явно обезумевшим мечником.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Персептор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Неплохой вид», — усмехнулся Дрифт про себя. Он оценивал Персептора, который, в данный момент, стоял на скамье, потянувшись, чтобы настроить камеру, совершенно не обращая внимания на оптику, нагло глазеющую на его корму.</p><p>Последние события произошли слишком быстро. Камеры материализовались из ниоткуда, пока ученый невнятно бормотал об углах и слепых зонах. Было похоже на то, что ни один из них не хотел размышлять о том, что они собирались сделать — не дай, Праймус, передумают. Мечник наблюдал за работой красного меха и находил это очень воодушевляющим.</p><p>Наконец Персептор спустился обратно и встал перед Дрифтом.</p><p>— Теперь все готово? — спросил мечник.</p><p>— Все.</p><p>Дрифт переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Персептора:<br/>— Ты еще можешь отказаться, если хочешь.</p><p>— Да, я знаю. Но, по-честному, это выглядит более чем справедливо, учитывая то, через что я заставил тебя пройти.</p><p>С лукавой усмешкой ученый добавил:<br/>— Я тоже полон энтузиазма.</p><p>— Неужели? — мечник подобрался ближе. — Может, нам стоит начать?</p><p>— Камеры включены, — указал Персептор.</p><p>Дрифт легонько положил серво на броню красного меха, проводя линию вокруг трансформационного шва его усиленной грудной брони. Он повернулся к камере и посмотрел прямо в нее, слегка поднимая уголок рта в улыбке. Свободной рукой погладил фейсплет ученого.</p><p>— Ты красивый, знаешь ли.</p><p>Вентиляция Персептора сбилась, розовый цвет распространился по его щекам. Он посмотрел на грудную броню, которую продолжал изучать мечник. И задавался вопросом, было ли это на самом деле реально.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что тебе позволено трогать, — надулся он.</p><p>— О, да, верно, — Персептор вышел из оцепенения и сместился, чтобы сократить дистанцию между ними. Он обхватил Дрифта за талию, притягивая его ближе. Мечник был вынужден переместить серво, и они перебрались на корму ученого.</p><p>Персептор взвизгнул, когда почувствовал сдавливание. Наконец он позволил рефлексам взять верх и его губы нашли губы Дрифта. Сначала поцелуй был неуклюжим, но вскоре вошел в свой собственный ритм. Одна глосса облизывала и исследовала другую, а серво свободно блуждали по корпусу.</p><p>Теперь настала очередь Дрифта взвизгнуть, когда серво Персептора, спускаясь вниз, пробрались к особо чувствительному стыку.</p><p>— Ммм… Шлак, Перси, — провентилировал Дрифт.</p><p>Придя в себя, он решил, что в эту игру могут играть оба. Мечник нашел шейные кабели, покрывая поцелуями одно плечо, пока не добрался до тубуса, а точнее окуляра. Его он принялся изучать всерьез. Он почувствовал дрожь ученого, когда нашел эрогенную зону.</p><p>— Дрифт, — провентилировал Персептор в то время, как его серво лапали бедра мечника. — Ужасно хочу тебя, — прошептал он.</p><p>— Тогда чего ты ждешь?</p><p>Взгляд ученого потемнел.</p><p>Неожиданно обняв меньшего меха, он внезапно продемонстрировав силу, посадив того на стол. Дрифт испуганно вскрикнул, когда его грубо толкнули назад. Холод металла рабочей поверхности был прямой противоположностью горячему раскалённому корпусу, который навалился на него. Персептор вновь завладел его губами, прежде чем потереться своим очевидно выпирающим возбуждением о панель Дрифта.</p><p>— Откройся мне, Дрифт, — промурлыкал красный меха.</p><p>Дрифт подчинился, и с мягким щелчком его интерфейс оборудование предстало взору ученого. Порт блестел от смазки, а коннектор медленно поднимался. Персептору потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы достаточно насладиться зрелищем. Потом, к удивлению Дрифта, Персептор кивнул шлемом в направлении камеры, облизал губы и нахально ухмыльнулся.</p><p>Восхищенный и еще больше раззадоренный, чем прежде, мечник смотрел, как ученый спускался вниз, жадно покрывая его поцелуями.</p><p>Его вентиляция сбилась, когда он почувствовал поцелуи, распространяющиеся с одной стороны коннектора. Поцелуи прекратились, когда талантливая глосса начала лизать, вытанцовывая вокруг навершия. Наконец, он почувствовал, как его коннектор проскользнул внутрь. Рот Персептора истекал палящей жарой, когда он заглотил коннектор. Дрифт вздрогнул, чувствуя нарастание знакомого давления.</p><p>— Ты меня убиваешь, Перси.</p><p>Выпустив коннектор изо рта, ученый ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— О, Дрифт, но я только начал.</p><p>Взгляд Персептора обжигал. В других обстоятельствах это было бы более, чем немного пугающим, особенно для врага, глядящего в дуло винтовки. Но в мгновение ока он исчез. Персептор опустил шлем вниз.</p><p>Дрифт почувствовал, как серво прикоснулось к внешнему кольцу его порта, прежде чем проникнуть внутрь. Губы в очередной раз обхватили коннектор, имитируя ритм, подходящий в другом месте.</p><p>Потребовалось совсем немного времени, прежде чем Дрифт превратился в мягкий податливый пластилин в умелых серво Персептора. Он стонал и подвывал от каждого мановения, выгибая спину, пока Персептор продолжал свой бесконечный натиск.</p><p>— Охх, Праймус… Перси, пожалуйста. Тебе нужно притормозить, — прохрипел Дрифт.</p><p>Персептор улыбнулся, когда коннектор выскользнул из его рта.</p><p>— Тебе не нравятся мои навыки в многозадачности?</p><p>— Боюсь, они слишком хороши, — вентиляция мечника засбоила.</p><p>— Ну, хватит дразнить! — Дрифт неуклюже потянулся к Персептору. — Я хочу тебя немедленно!</p><p>Персептор позволил своей панели открыться, по его корпусу прокатилась волна облегчения, когда его красный-черный коннектор вывалился непристойным образом из ограничивающих его доспехов.</p><p>Дрифт раздвинул ноги шире, встретившись с оптикой Персептора. Ученый взял свой коннектор, направляя в порт Дрифта…</p><p>***</p><p>— Твой спаситель здесь!</p><p>С этими слова Брейнсторм ввалился в лабораторные двери и резко затормозил, оказавшись внутри. В шоке он опустил руки. Энергон стал свободно вытекать из раны, образуя лужу у его ног. Он осознал все происходящее.</p><p>— Не то, чего я ожидал. — Он склонил шлем набок.</p><p>Встревоженный неожиданным вмешательством, Персептор быстро отодвинулся. Он повернулся фейсплетом к незваному гостю, все еще держа свой твердый возбужденный коннектор.</p><p>Крылья Брейнсторма дрогнули. Его оптика чуть не выскочила из орбит.</p><p>— О, Пресвятая Матерь Праймуса! Это твой коннектор!</p><p>Ошеломленный и внезапно почувствовавший себя странно, он опустился на пол. Лужа энергона стала существенно больше. Он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но обнаружил, что его шлем начал запрокидываться. Корпус содрогнулся. И, наконец, он рухнул бесформенной кучей.</p><p>***</p><p>В мгновение оптики Персептор соскочил со стола. В спешке он задел ногу Дрифта и тот кубарем полетел на пол. Он подбежал к Брейнсторму, быстро преостанавливая утечку энергона.</p><p>— Дрифт, помоги мне заставить его в медбей!</p><p>На протяжении некоторого времени Дрифт не мог пошевелиться, его процессор все еще пытался понять, что только что произошло. Минуту он готовился получить сногсшибательную перегрузку — или ему так казалось — затем он оказался на холодном жестком полу. И он все еще был так болезненно возбужден, это было за гранью позора.</p><p>— Немедленно, Дрифт, пожалуйста! — поторапливал Персептор.</p><p>— Праймус, Персептор, подожди минутку.</p><p>Дрифт глубоко вентилировал, пытаясь думать о несексуальных вещах. Но, похоже, что ничего не помогало. Он убьет Брейнсторма, если он выживет.</p><p>— Шлак, Перси, я не могу ворваться в медбей в таком виде. Просто не могу. Что бы Рэтчет подумал обо мне?</p><p>Персептор свирепо уставился на него.</p><p>Потом отвернулся. Потом сам, схватив джета, перекинул его поудобнее, насколько это было возможно, через свободное плечо. После быстрого разговора по комму с Рэтчетом, он оставил Дрифта, уйдя в сторону медбея.</p><p>***</p><p>На полпути Брейнсторм вновь обрел сознание. Обнаружив, что он висит шлемом вниз, он немедленно предположил, что отключился в своей лаборатории, но, как только его процессор прояснился, он вспомнил всё. Ой.</p><p>Открыв оптику, он заметил, что его несут и, к его радостному удовольствию — стал пялиться на очень знакомую черную обшивку. Ой, как здорово она выглядела вблизи… почувствовав, что снова начинает кружиться голова, он решил действовать быстро. Протянул руку…</p><p>Персептор замер. Его коннектор, почти уже решивший опустится, снова вернулся к жизни с удвоенной силой. Дымясь от гнева, он спросил.</p><p>— Брейнсторм, ты очнулся?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Персептор нахмурился:</p><p>— Брейнсторм?</p><p>Давление на его корму ослабло, когда он почувствовал, что корпус Брейнсторма вновь обвис. Несколько капель энергона просочилось на пол.</p><p>Персептор смачно выругался.</p><p>Он ускорил темп, решив читать наизусть периодическую таблицу элементов, в попытке усмирить в высшей степени неуместный и довольно откровенно вышедший из-под контроля заряд.</p><p>Повернув за угол, он столкнулся с Родимусом.</p><p>— Эй, Персептор. Ты не видел Дрифта? Я хотел проведать его после небольшого нервного срыва у Сверва. Забрал его меч, — сказал он, описав им дугу.</p><p>Персептор смотрел на капитана, разинув рот, со свисающим с плеча Брейнстормом и торчащим посреди брюшных пластин коннектором.</p><p>— М-м… Он в моей лаборатории.</p><p>— Огромное спасибо, Персептор, — Родимус кивнул и продолжил свой путь, размахивая своей новой игрушкой.</p><p>Персептор смотрел, как он уходит, качая головой в полном недоумении.</p><p>Наконец, впереди замаячил медбей. Персептор посмотрел вниз и задумался, как долго потребуется ждать, чтобы заряд угас. Это было просто смешно. Может, если бы он смог просто прикрыться джетом…</p><p>После нескольких шлепков диковинными крыльями по фейсплету, Персептор смог перебросить джета перед собой, позволяя одной его ноге свисать, закрывая его брюшные пластины. Вполне удовлетворившись результатом, он, наконец, толкнул дверь медбея.</p><p>Проходя через проём, он понял свою ошибку. Слишком поздно. Он потерял равновесие и упал вперед.</p><p>*Шлеп*</p><p>Он приземлился поверх Брейнсторма. Теперь, фейсплет к фейсплету, с собственными ногами, расположенными между брейнстормовыми, коннектор Персептора уютно устроился напротив интерфейс-панели Брейнсторма.</p><p>Застонав, Брейнсторм снова зажёг оптику.</p><p>— Праймус, Перси.</p><p>***</p><p>Возвращаясь в лабораторию, Дрифт смотрел, как Персептор уходит. Его разочарование достигло точки кипения, пока он прогуливался. Невероятно. О чем, шлак подери, думал Брейнсторм? Он посмотрел вниз, между ног, и простонал, когда струйка жидкости проскользнула в стык брони. Праймус, как же сильно ему нужно было спустить пар!<br/>Опустившись на стол, он встал на колени. Погрузив два пальца в порт, он начал раскачивать их взад-вперед.</p><p>А камера продолжала снимать…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Родимус</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эта ночь была особенно удивительна для Родимуса. Он не только увидел своего шлаково горячего второго помощника в весьма компрометирующих позах, но теперь у него еще был и меч его героя.</p><p>Достигнув своей цели, он покрутил в манипуляторе трофейную вещицу и ненадолго задумался о том, что Дрифт делал в лаборатории Персептора. Решив, что его это не особенно интересует, он позволил своим мыслям сосредоточиться на более важных вопросах — а именно, решить, как наиболее эффектно войти.</p><p>Приняв решение, он поднял меч Дрифта, и в привычном помпезном стиле вломился в лабораторные двери, декламируя какие-то безумные незрелые шуточки, которые забавляли Дрифта, когда они вместе спаринговались.</p><p>— Коварный десептикон, это я, Великий Родимус Прайм, пришел, чтобы сразиться с тобой во славу всех…</p><p>Речь Родимуса прервалась на полуслове, когда Дрифт взглянул на него со своего места рядом с лабораторным столом. Его щеки пылали, рот был полуоткрыт, а два пальца, глубоко погружённые в порт, вдруг замерли.</p><p>Уххх. Родимус перефразировал предыдущую мысль. Очевидно, его ночь становилась всё лучше. Это было более чем горячо. На самом деле, это была, возможно, самая эротичная вещь, которую Родимус когда-либо видел в своей жизни.</p><p>Его хватка на мече Дрифта ослабла, и они оба проследили взглядами, как он шумно падал на пол. Родимус посмотрел на Дрифта. Облизнул губы. Отставив бедро в сторону, чтобы продемонстрировать свои более чем впечатляющие изгибы корпуса, он бросил мечнику свой самый соблазнительный взгляд.</p><p>— Тебе нужна рука помощи?</p><p>Дрифт тяжело вентилировал. Самоуверенный Праймусов сынок… но как он выглядит, шлак. Очаровательный спидстер в цветах пламени, с плавными изгибами и сексуальной ухмылкой был горяч, и прекрасно это осознавал. И в нынешнем своем состоянии Дрифт обнаружил, что, к сожалению, он неотразим.</p><p>Мечник чувствовал, что начинает неосознанно рычать, пока он обшаривал взглядом капитана.</p><p>— Давай сюда, — приказал Дрифт. </p><p>Со скоростью света Родимус оказался на полу, на коленях перед своим другом. Без особых раздумий, действуя чисто на каком-то непреодолимом инстинкте вожделения, он нашел его губы и настойчиво поцеловал, толкая на спину. </p><p>Мечник застонал ему в рот, заставляя вентсистему Родимуса работать на износ. Вскоре пресловутый Хотрод оправдывал свое имя, превращаясь в сгусток испепеляющего жара поверх уже «горячей штучки», которой уже стал Дрифт.</p><p>Будучи слишком нетерпеливым и нуждаясь хоть в какой-то разрядке, Дрифт передвинул бедра, прижимаясь истекающим портом к интерфейс-панели Родимуса. </p><p>— Пожалуйста, Родди, я хочу немедленно, — умолял Дрифт.</p><p>Родимус мгновенно отреагировал, и его панель скользнула в сторону, открыв взору коннектор ужасающей пламенной расцветки. </p><p>От увиденного мечник закатил оптику, но, не смотря ни на что, вцепился в капитана. Он поддел коленом под ногу партнёра и использовал свой вес, чтобы эффективно перевернуть их обоих. Теперь, оказавшись в позиции наездника, он быстро опустился на предложенный ему коннектор. Стенки порта легко разошлись вокруг предмета внезапного проникновения, и он застонал, когда оказался полностью насажен.</p><p>Дрифт пригасил оптику и начал двигаться. Он чувствовал, что Родимус схватил его за бедра, застонав, когда напряжённо насаживался, настигая долгожданную перезагрузку. <br/>Между пыхтением и стонами Родимус невнятно бормотал под ним: </p><p>— О, Дрифт… ты такой горячий… такой сексуальный… Праймус, я заставлю тебя кричать… ты не сможешь завтра ходить… я заполню тебя до краев мои трансфлюидом…</p><p>— Родди, пожалуйста, — пропыхтел Дрифт. — Заткнись.</p><p>Скопившийся заряд потрескивал над корпусом Дрифта, пока он продолжал самозабвенно насаживаться на коннектор Родимуса. Он застонал. Представляя под собой Персептора вместо капитана, этот глубокий интеллигентный голос, шепчущий непристойности… и…<br/>Щелк. Его накрыло эйфорией. Исторгнув глубокий крик, он наваливался на Родимуса. Порт мечника сжался вокруг коннектора, пока корпус неудержимо трясло. Это в свою очередь подтолкнуло Родимуса к кульминации. </p><p>Лицо капитана исказилось, руки вцепились в белоснежные бедра, пропахав борозды. Открыв рот, он практически выкрикнул имя Дрифта, заполняя его алчущий порт трансфлюидом. <br/>Пыхтя и тяжело вентилируя, мечник медленно сполз и рухнул довольной грудой деталей на грудную броню Родимуса. Тот приобнял мечника и довольно выдохнул. Потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы перевести дух. <br/>Когда он пришел в себя, Родимус спросил:</p><p>— Итак… ты собираешься мне сказать, что это такое было? Не то, чтобы я жалуюсь или что-то такое. </p><p>— Правда, нужно? — Неуверенно ответил Дрифт. </p><p>— Просто у меня некоторые проблемы с пониманием того, что происходит в данный момент, — продолжил Родимус. — Я начинаю вспоминать, что видел Персептора с бессознательным Брейнстормом, перекинутым через плечо и огромным ммм… нет, я думаю, что мне показалось. Возможно, я ударился шлемом, — капитан закатил оптику, вздохнув.</p><p>— Да, я определенно ударился шлемом. Сейчас я вижу камеры в углах лаборатории Персептора. Представь себе это. У меня будет копия того, что мы только что сняли. Да я наверняка сплю… мечтать не вредно.</p><p>Дрифт напрягся. Трезвое осознание вдруг затопило процессор. Праймус, как же он забыл об этом? Нет, нет, нет. </p><p>— Идиот, — рявкнул Дрифт вслух. </p><p>Родимус насторожился.</p><p>— Это немного грубо, я обычно не оскорбляю себя во сне.</p><p>— Не ты, я. Я идиот. И ты не спишь, — раздраженно ответил Дрифт. </p><p>— Давай вставай, нам нужно уничтожить отснятое, — мечник поставил на ноги вялого Родимуса.</p><p>— Хватай эту. Я займусь той, что сзади, — приказал Дрифт. </p><p>Родимус начал взбираться вверх по полкам.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, Дрифт, если это на самом деле реально, это все несколько странно.</p><p>— Я знаю, просто продолжай, — Дрифт оглянулся на Родимуса и с мольбой в оптике сказал:</p><p>— И, прошу, ты мог бы не говорить об этом Перси? Мне кажется, что я сильно облажался.</p><p>— Хорошо. Конечно, — Родимус поднял надлинзовый щиток, потянувшись за камерой. </p><p>Схватив камеру, его рука случайно сбила цилиндр с какой-то яркой жидкостью. Он неустойчиво закачался на полке. Родимус смотрел на него затаив дыхание. Цилиндр, наконец, осел обратно на место. </p><p>— Фух, пронесло. Я чуть не позволил какой-то магии вырваться наружу, — хмыкнул Родимус.</p><p>Дрифт вздохнул. К сожалению, следующий шаг не был таким удачным. Не подумав, Родимус переместил весь вес на край нижней полки, она, в свою очередь, треснула под его весом, отправив его со всем содержимым на пол. Разбитые контейнеры и жидкие вещества разбрызгались по полу, где он упал. </p><p>Воздух в комнате приобрел прогорклый запах и смесь неизвестных газов закружила вокруг, образуя небольшое облачко. </p><p>— Уходим немедленно, пока мы не оказались заперты! — Выкрикнул Дрифт, рванув к двери сквозь густеющие облака газа.</p><p>Родимус, пятясь, шарахнулся к двери. Вокруг завыли сирены, когда они оба сумели выскочить, прежде чем активировался запирающий механизм, изолируя помещение от остального корабля.</p><p>— О, шлак, это было близко, — Родимус поежился, глядя на свое покрытие. Липкая черная жидкость забрызгала его ноги и туловище. Когда он двинулся, то почувствовал, что она просачивается в швы брони. — Я думаю, мне стоит пойти смыть эту штуку. </p><p>Он принюхался: </p><p>— Воняет довольно отвратно.<br/>Он посмотрел на Дрифта, опустившегося на колени и давящегося чем-то вроде кашля в промежутках между спазмами смеха.</p><p>— Это не смешно, Дрифт. Эта штука действительно воняет. Невероятно смердит. Как будто… я не знаю, типа, как воняют разлагающиеся органические трупы, — Родимус дернулся, глядя на Дрифта, схватившегося за брюшные пластины, так сильно он смеялся.</p><p>— Дрифт! — Сняв с себя немного черной слизи, Родимус швырнул ее в мечника. Она забрызгала его шлем и стекла по щеке.</p><p>— Ха, ну и кому теперь смешно!</p><p>Дрифт вскинул руки в воздух, сдаваясь. </p><p>— Кхе… ха-ха… Мне жаль, что я не могу… Я не могу перестать смеяться.</p><p>— О, шлак, эта штука еще и чешется. — Руки Родимуса впились в пазы, отчаянно пытаясь облегчить боль. — Ты должен помочь мне смыть это прямо сейчас!</p><p>Он схватил Дрифта, по-прежнему согнутого в неконтролируемой истерике, и пара поплелась, пошатываясь, по коридору. </p><p>***</p><p>Брейнсторм впал в беспамятство, пока Персептор смотрел на него сверху. Опять же, положение, в котором он упал, ни в коей мере не помогало его подопечному. На самом деле определенные части его анатомии терлись о другие важные части анатомии джета более чем приятным образом. Персептор, кряхтя, опустил голову на плечо Брейнсторма. О, это было так неловко. Как же он вляпался в эту историю? </p><p>— Неплохой такой способ проникновения. </p><p>Персептор ошарашенно поднял взгляд и увидел Рэтчета, нависшего над парой и взиравшего на них с каменным лицом и сложив руки на грудной броне. </p><p>Персептор заерзал от его пристального внимания.</p><p>— А я все думал, когда же я увижу Брейнсторма, — фыркнул Рэтчет. — Ему здорово досталось от Дрифта. Почему он вообще побежал в твою лабораторию? О, или вы наконец-то… ты знаешь…</p><p>Рэтчет сделал пальцем жест в воздухе.</p><p>— Что? Нет! Рэтчет… — Рявкнул Перси от возмущения.</p><p>— Он ввалился в мою лабораторию… говоря что-то про моё спасение… я не знаю… Дрифт и я были… неважно, что мы делали.</p><p>Рэтчет поднял надлинзовый щиток.</p><p>— Он то приходил в сознание, то снова терял его, похоже, основная магистраль порвана. Я подлатал его на скорую руку, но заплата не слишком хорошо держится.</p><p>Рэтчет вздохнул.</p><p>— Ну, Перси, если тебе нужна моя помощь, тебе придется слезть с него.</p><p>— Да, я знаю, что мне нужно выйти из него… Я имею в виду слезть… — проговорил Персептор, путаясь, цветом щек соперничая с цветом корпуса Родимуса. Он откашлялся и начал снова.</p><p>— Брейнсторм прервал кое-что очень личное, и в результате в цепях питания скопился избыточный заряд и, следовательно, невозможность закрыть панель. Не будешь ли так любезен просто отвернуться на минутку…</p><p>Раскатистый смех медика разносился по медбею, когда он уходил, давая Персептору столь необходимую приватность.</p><p>Метнув в сторону Рэтчета яростный взгляд, ученый поспешил в подсобку и закрыл дверь.</p><p>— Скажи, если тебе будет нужна помощь с этим, Перси, — медик похихикал еще немного и направился оказывать помощь своему новому пациенту.</p><p>***</p><p>Поход Дрифта с Родимусом в душевые оказался безуспешным. Сколько бы они не драились, казалось, что ничто не было способно удалить черный осадок с их обшивки. А после лицезрения того, как Дрифт стравил содержимое топливного бака от запаха, все еще продолжая смеяться, — из-за чего Родимус, ввел новый термин «блевотный смех» — потащил их дальше искать более профессиональную помощь. </p><p>Запах, казалось, заполнил все коридоры, пока они блуждали по пути в медбей. </p><p>— Это действительно по-настоящему отвратительно, — заметил Родимус, — какой бы шлак ни находился в контейнерах Персептора, они должны быть классифицированы как оружие массового поражения.</p><p>Дрифт застонал, схватившись за брюшные пластины, когда они яростно сжались. </p><p>Одолев последний поворот, парочка, наконец, добралась до медбея. Пролетев сквозь двери, Дрифт рухнул на пол в приступе еще более болезненного смеха, а Родимус позвал Рэтчета. </p><p>Медик вышел из своего кабинета с чем-то, что могло бы сойти за улыбку? Следом за ним шел Персептор, который, казался немного смущенным. Хорошее настроение Рэтчета быстро сменилось недовольным лицом, когда он принюхался. </p><p>— О, ради Праймуса, в каком шлаке вы валялись? — Упрекнул их медик. — И, Дрифт, не поделишься со мной, что такого смешного произошло?</p><p>Персептор подошел и встал рядом с Рэтчетом, оглядывая парочку. Фейсплет Дрифта был покрыт черным осадком, переносы красной краски были отчетливо видны на бедрах, а его грудная броня была покрыта наполовину переваренным энергоном. Персептор поморщился.</p><p>Мечник посмотрел на Рэтчета с мольбой в оптике, продолжая смеяться.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, Рэтч, это больно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ультра Магнус</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Убрав последние документы из лотка, Ультра Магнус тихо сидел в своем кабинете. Он удовлетворенно провентилировал, наслаждаясь моментом. Непрерывный шум и суета мехов, занятых своими делами в течение дня, почти прекратились, и сменились почти что чувством безмятежности на командной палубе. </p><p>Он взглянул на повестку на вечер. На нижних палубах было запланировано несколько развлекательных мероприятий для команды. Одним из которых был киновечер у Сверва. </p><p>Хм, обычно такой вечер проходил без происшествий, но, тем не менее, он запланировал на это мероприятие свой обход, чтобы произвести вечернюю проверку. </p><p>Затем он обратил внимание на единственный оставшийся предмет на столе. Это было что-то странное — он понятия не имел, что это такое и откуда оно взялось. Он взял маленький диск, чтобы рассмотреть. Тот казался достаточно невинным. Развернул прикрепленную к диску записку. Едва разборчивым шрифтом там было написано: «Дорогой Магс, думал о тебе в последнее время. Расслабься и сними напряжение. С любовью, от твоего дружественного соседа десептикона. :) »</p><p>Магнус нахмурился, вставляя диск в дисковод. После нескольких минут многочисленных проверок диска на повреждения он убедился, что тот безвреден — в нем был только один видеофайл. Действительно, странно. </p><p>Он открыл файл под названием «Собеседование». На экране появилось видео, показывающее очень запущенную и грязную маленькую комнату. Ультра Магнус содрогнулся от отвращения. В центре стоял большой письменный стол с полками по одну сторону, что создавало общее впечатление чьего-то кабинета. Магнус задумался, кто вообще способен работать в таких неприглядных условиях. </p><p>Его интерес вскоре был удовлетворен, когда на сцену вышел большой угловатый мех. Он сел за стол и притворился, что работает — зрелище, которое Магнус знал слишком хорошо, поскольку он думал тоже самое об «актерских способностях» капитана, когда дело доходило до работы. </p><p>Через минуту раздался стук в дверь. Она открылась, впуская меха, которого старпом узнал. У Магнуса мгновенно пересохло во рту, когда он увидел, как Дрифт вошел в комнату, демонстративно покачивая бедрами. Пододвинув стул, он сел с противоположной стороны стола и развязно облокотился на него.</p><p>— Привет, сэр, я пришел на собеседование, — небрежно, но многозначительно сказал белый мех. Угловатый принялся перебирать какие-то бумаги, в то время как его оптика изучала соблазнительного бота, находящегося перед ним. </p><p>— Я просмотрел ваше заявление о приеме на работу и боюсь, что у вас нет соответствующей квалификации. С чего вы взяли, что я захочу вас нанять? </p><p>— Сэр, я думаю, вы обнаружите, что у меня есть качества, которые намного лучше, чем любая академическая квалификация. — Дрифт медленно провел глоссой по губам, позволив одному манипулятору остановиться на тазовой секции. — Что скажете, если я вам покажу? </p><p>Интервьюер задумчиво посмотрел на него, когда он как бы нечаянно раздвинул бедра. </p><p>— Хорошо, давайте посмотрим, что у вас есть.</p><p>Дрифт ухмыльнулся, спрыгнув на пол и залезая под стол. Он опустился на колени и начал ласкать внутреннюю сторону бедер большого бота. </p><p>Фейсплет Магнуса исказился в полном недоумении и замешательстве, поскольку он не мог оторвать оптику от сцены. Его кулеры внезапно ожили, когда температура корпуса быстро подскочила. Он почувствовал, как его заброшенное интерфейс-оборудование напряглось и ему стало тесно, когда процессор кувыркнулся в шлеме. </p><p>Он оглядел свой кабинет. По-прежнему было тихо. Дверь была заперта. Вокруг никого не было… Магнус повернулся к экрану, чтобы увидеть, как глосса Дрифта вытянулась, чтобы лизнуть теперь уже появившийся коннектор интервьюера. </p><p>Магнус задохнулся от неожиданности. Его интерфейс-панель открылась сама по себе. Красные и синие биолайты засияли в полумраке кабинета, когда коннектор встал почти мгновенно. Он посмотрел себе между ног. Медленно опустил манипулятор. Добравшись до коннектора, легко провел пальцем по затвердевшему металлу и, не успев даже подумать о том, что делает, крепко сжал его и начал потирать. Это было худшее, что он когда-либо совершал. И он почувствовал себя виноватым на целую наносекунду, прежде чем удовольствие затопило процессор. </p><p>Он тяжело вентилировал, продолжая наблюдать за разворачивающейся перед ним сценой. Мечник использовал глоссу, чтобы обвиться ею вокруг основания коннектора интервьюера. Нежно облизывая и дразня его, он медленно продвигался вверх. Затем мастерски провел глоссой по навершию, вызвав стон у своего потенциального работодателя. Довольный результатом, он раздвинул бедра бота немного шире и медленно захватил навершие коннектора ртом. </p><p>Мех попытался двинуться и протолкнуться дальше, но сильные руки Дрифта крепко удерживали его на месте. Белый мех обольстительно глянул вверх, полностью погрузив коннектор в рот и частично пропуская в горло. Затем он поднял шлем и повторил движение. Интервьюер застонал, когда Дрифт задал умеренный темп. Коннектор теперь полностью затвердел, пульсируя при каждом движении. Дрифт нарочно застонал, покачиваясь, посылая небольшие вибрации через коннектор, увеличивая нарастающее давление. Затем медленно выпустил коннектор изо рта. Мех бессвязно застонал. Дрифт ухмыльнулся. </p><p>— Я думаю, что первая часть этого интервью окончена. Перейдем ко второй? </p><p>Мех нетерпеливо кивнул, когда мечник поднялся и присел на край стола. Его интерфейс-панель теперь была в прямой видимости перед фейсплетом меха, который все еще сидел в кресле. Озорно ухмыляясь, он убрал интерфейс-панель, чтобы показать свой девственно белый порт. Он призывно блестел и просто умолял о внимании. Оптика Ультра Магнуса чуть не выскочила из орбит. Он прикусил манипулятор, чтобы не закричать, в то время как другим лихорадочно трудился над коннектором. </p><p>Он посмотрел на свой стол. Мощный образ Дрифта, раскинувшегося в ожидании, когда же его возьмут, был почти больше, чем он смог выдержать. Его коннектор дернулся, когда он издал еще один приглушенный стон. Вынув манипулятор изо рта, он вцепился в край стола, чувствуя, как накатывает перезагрузка.</p><p>Интервьюер грубо толкнул Дрифта назад. Поддельные документы и датапады разлетелись во все стороны. И, сжав коннектор манипулятором, он направил его в изнывающий порт Дрифта. </p><p>Стенки порта белого меха растянулись и обхватили вторгнувшуюся детяль, в то время как его ноги проделали то же самое с корпусом меха. Интервьюер задал сметающий все темп. Стол вздрогнул, когда он вбил коннектор в Дрифта. Манипуляторами обхватил затылок белого меха и притянул его ближе, только чтобы засунуть глоссу ему в рот. Дрифт застонал и выгнул спину, наслаждаясь грубостью. Его собственные манипуляторы пытались ухватиться за стол, на котором он с каждым толчком сдвигался назад. Как только он приблизился к краю стола, бот на нем замер. Он оторвался от губ Дрифта, прервав поцелуй, чтобы закричать от собственного мучительного блаженства. Порт мечника затрепетал и сжался на коннекторе интервьюера, и тот тоже был вынужден перезагрузиться. Сложив губы в красивую букву «О», он молча кончил на камеру. </p><p>Магнус перезагрузился, выкрикнув имя Дрифта, пока его трансфлюид, бурля, изливался из коннектора. Он выбрасывался большими порциями, разлетаясь брызгами по столу. Как только поток, наконец, утих, Магнус, тяжело вентилируя, рухнул на это месиво. Такой сильной перезагрузки у него не было уже несколько столетий. Старпом застонал. </p><p>Он снова переключил внимание на видео. Интервьюер поднял шлем и повернулся к Дрифту. </p><p>— Вы наняты! </p><p>Магнус с отвращением выдернул диск из компьютера. Собеседования должны проводиться не так! Ему было необходимо перекинуться с Дрифтом парой слов.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Брейнсторм</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующий день Брейнсторм очнулся в недрах медбея. Он взглянул на свой манипулятор, сгибая его. Он снова работал нормально, и приступ головокружения, которое он испытал прошлой ночью, наконец, прошёл, позволив ему покопаться в памяти. Он поймал себя на том, что задерживается на самом последнем файле. Снова пригасив оптику, он обнаружил, что, если сконцентрироваться достаточно сильно, то всё ещё может ощутить вес другого учёного на себе. Они были так близки. Он практически ощущал вкус его покрытия. Чувствовал сладкий запах очистителя.</p><p>Кстати, о запахе… Брейнсторм принюхался и скорчил гримасу. Вонь была до ужаса знакомой. На самом деле, буквально на днях он обшарил всю лабораторию сверху донизу, пытаясь найти источник точно такого же запаха. Как же он оказался в медбее? Перевернувшись, он увидел Родимуса, сидящего с датападом на другой платформе.</p><p>— Как жизнь, мой безумный гениальный друг? — Родимус приветствовал его своей обычной ослепительной улыбкой. — И, прежде чем ты спросишь, это называется «Жидкая Задница».</p><p>— Прости? — Брейнсторм насупился.</p><p>— «Жидкая Задница», — Родимус вздохнул, закатив оптику, как будто не мог поверить, что это не было очевидно. — Дрифт и я были случайно облиты этим веществом прошлой ночью, — продолжил Родимус. — Это, и здесь я цитирую: «пердежная шутка, которая пахнет задницей». Буквально воняет задницей. Скверной задницей. Которую нужно показать доктору. — Родимус скорчил гримасу. — У Персептора в лаборатории была довольно большая бутыль. По-видимому, он заказал её с какого-то земного интернет-сайта. </p><p>Надлинзовые щитки Брейнсторма взлетели вверх когда он всё осознал, бормоча себе под нос… «коварный красный глюк».</p><p>— Не волнуйся, запах рассеется сам по себе примерно через 12 часов, как мне сказали. Мы с Дрифтом здесь находимся под наблюдением. Запах «очевидно» слишком плох, чтобы мы могли ходить по кораблю, — вздохнул Родимус. </p><p>Брейнсторм, вздрогнув, сел и заметил Дрифта напротив. Он был подсоединён к аппаратуре, находясь в отключке.</p><p>— Почему он в стазисе? — поинтересовался Брейнсторм.</p><p>— О, я думаю, он вдохнул какой-то веселящий газ. Рэтчет, должно быть, вырубил его до тех пор, пока он не выветриться. Ему повезло, он может проспаться. Праймус, здесь так скучно.</p><p>Брейнсторм уставился на Родимуса в полном замешательстве.</p><p>— Я введу тебя в курс дела, — усмехнулся Родимус. </p><p>***</p><p>На следующий день Персептор сидел за столом. Это была долгая ночь. Разлив в лаборатории химикатов был незначительным. Вентиляционные системы позаботились о неприятных газах, в то время как дроны-уборщики — о грязи на полу, сделав его снова сверкающим. Запах, однако, был совершенно другим делом. Персептор был в состоянии противодействовать этому с помощью приготовленной им смеси, однако он держал эту информацию при себе, полагая, что два меха в медбее могли бы извлечь из этого урок лабораторной безопасности. Теперь он поймал себя на том, что просматривает отснятый камерой материал. Это, если быть честным с самим собой, было более чем удивительно. Закончив последнюю редактуру, он был более чем доволен созданным шедевром. Дрифт действительно выглядел невероятно. И да… Родимус тоже. Сюрреалистично было наблюдать за этой парой. Персептор тяжело выдохнул. Ему следовало бы разозлиться или хотя бы немного опечалиться, но вместо этого он обнаружил, что почти ничего не чувствует. Был, однако, один фрагмент видеозаписи, к которому он действительно что-то испытывал. Он задержался на нём, раздумывая, как поступить. Ему не было места в его маленьком фильме, но, в то же время, он определенно не мог заставить себя удалить его. Вместо этого он сохранил фрагмент на отдельном диске и просмотрел снова — наверное, уже в десятый раз. Когда Брейнсторм вошёл в лабораторию, он увеличил масштаб и замедлил воспроизведение, чтобы видеть мельчайшую деталь эмоций, которые играли на его фейсплете. Он мог видеть свирепую решимость в его оптике, когда тот ворвался в комнату, сменившуюся полным недоумением и печалью, прежде чем она снова сменилась полным благоговением. Это было совершенно очаровательно и заставило почувствовать лёгкое тепло и покалывание внутри. Громкий стук в дверь заставил Персептора обернуться и увидеть того самого меха, за которым он наблюдал.</p><p>— Привет, Перси, — в дверях стоял Брейнсторм, нервно подёргивая крыльями. Выключив видео, Персептор повернулся к своему коллеге. Несколько секунд они неловко смотрели друг на друга. Потирая затылок, Брейнсторм окончательно нарушил тишину.</p><p>— Я просто хотел зайти и извиниться, — замешкался он. — В общем, всё вчерашнее фиаско было моей виной. Если бы я не вломился в твою лабораторию, ничего бы этого не случилось. И… мне очень жаль, что я помешал тебе, когда ты был с Дрифтом… глупо было предполагать, что он причинит тебе вред. Да, это было действительно глупо. О, и мне очень жаль, что я тебя лапал, когда ты пытался спасти мне жизнь. Снова глупость. И вообще, мне очень жаль. Тебе действительно не стоило утруждать себя попытками помочь мне.</p><p>Брейнсторм опустил оптику и вдруг очень заинтересовался пятном на полу. Персептор оглядел его с ног до головы. Джет, конечно, не был фантазией. Он не был героем. Не белым рыцарем, который пришёл ему на помощь, когда он лежал при смерти. Он был просто обычным мехом. Ну, нет, это неправда. Персептор никогда не считал его обычным. На самом деле он был великолепен — что Персептору было тяжело принять. Блестящий и, возможно, самый многообещающий бот, которого он когда-либо встречал за свой функционал. Единственный из всех, кому когда-либо удавалось успешно его раздражать, разрушая его драгоценное самообладание, и делать это с таким невинным видом. Это действовало на нервы. Это заставило Персептора почувствовать непреодолимое желание схватить его, встряхнуть и отругать, как спарка. И, может быть, после того, как он перестанет злиться, он захочет расцеловать Брейнсторма, стирая высокомерное выражение с его фейсплета, скрывающегося под маской… Персептор подошёл к тому месту, где стоял джет, и задержал манипулятор на его щеке.</p><p>— Брейнсторм, ты для меня не обуза. Ты можешь иногда выводить меня из себя, но ты никогда не сможешь сделать ничего такого, что действительно заставило бы меня не иметь с тобой общих дел, — оптика Брейнсторма зажглась, и он слегка наклонился к коллеге. — С твоей стороны было очень любезно прийти мне на помощь, хотя в этом и не было необходимости, — улыбнулся Персептор.</p><p>Опустив серво, он повернулся и пошёл обратно к столу. Взяв оригинальный диск, он повернулся лицом к джету.</p><p>— Брейнсторм, знаешь, я даже рад, что ты нашёл это у меня на столе. Окольными путями это открыло мне оптику. Реальная жизнь намного лучше, чем фантазия, — с этими словами Персептор повернулся и выбросил диск в мусорную корзину.</p><p>— Хорошо, — кивнул Брейнсторм, не совсем понимая, на что намекает Персептор. — Тогда, может быть, увидимся?</p><p>— Да, возможно, так и будет. — Персептор кивнул, когда джет развернулся и вышел.</p><p>Когда он ушёл, Персептор возвратился к столу. Он вытащил новый диск и с улыбкой, редко появляющейся на его лице, подписал его: «Брейнсторм».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>